


Thunder

by rowenaswhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Good Older Sibling Dean Winchester, Hugs, Hunter John Winchester, John Winchester - Mentioned - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Thunder and Lightning, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenaswhore/pseuds/rowenaswhore
Summary: Younger Sam is afraid of thunder. Dean is nowhere to be found.
Kudos: 7





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet! Originally made for Tumblr, never posted.

The thunder booms as a six year old Sammy whimpers.

He burrows himself more under the sheets, and grabs another pillow, as if it’ll distract him.

_Dean._

Where’s _Dean_?

Outside, the thunder claps again. This time, a scream rips itself out of his throat. He feels hopeless, with his dad out on a hunt, and _where’s Dean_?

He stays under the blanket for another minute. Then, feeling a little more bold, sticks his head out.

Just as he does, he sees a figure heading towards him.

Oh no. The monsters dad warned him about— they’re out to get him! He’s gonna die without saying goodbye to De-

“Sammy! Sammy, I’m so sorry, I- I was in the bathroom, and then I heard you scream, and then-” His older brother pauses, “Hey, hey, hey— why are you crying? Sammy it’s okay, what’s wrong?” Dean is quick to comfort Sam, still unaware of the problem.

Then, as Dean finishes, crouching in front of his trembling brother, the thunder claps again, louder than the rest, and Sam lets out a sob.

Ten year old Dean picks up his brother with a bit of a struggle. He grunts as he lifts him up and Sam clings to Deans shirt, head tucked in Dean’s neck.

“D-dean! It was so scary, and I was wondering where you were, and then you came out, and I thought you were a monster- a-and-” Sam cried out, clearly distressed, before he was cut off.

“Shh...” Dean shushes his baby brother. “Hey? Hey— look at me. You’re good now, right? I’m not a monster, I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m right here. And I’m not gonna let anything get to you, not without getting through me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know how/if I can improve! Feel free to point out any mistakes, and I'll fix them when I can.


End file.
